The Lost One
by fourtris.thg.tmi.etc
Summary: The Mortal Instruments Clary gets cheated on by Jace and leaves. But she doesn't know she will have to face him again. She has become a BA shadowhunter. The Clave wants her to fight the best shadowhunter one the East coast. Will she leave him again or go back to her new family? Comment might even do a chapter written by someone.


The Lost One – Jayden

* * *

The Mortal Instruments characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me.

Chapter 1

-FlashBack-

Clary decided that she was going to visit Jace. When she arrived at the Institute, the doors opened. As soon as she opened the door she saw Jace and a mundie (non- shadowhunter for those who don't know what it is) on his bed. That was the last straw.

Clary: How could you cheat on me?! I thought we were a good couple. I thought that you would never cheat in me. Clearly I was wrong. If you think you can sweet talk your way out of this you're wrong. I done with you Jace. You are the worst thing that ever happened to me! Goodbye.

Jace: Clary wait.

But by the time she said that Clary was already drawing the portal runm. She thought of another Institute and jumped through the portal when Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace came running down the stairs. She landed at the Phoenix Institute. That's where she met her future parabati and her current boyfriend.

When she knocked on the door it was opened by a small nine year old.

Clary: He reminds me of Max. No don't think of your past life. You are going to be Clarissa Morgenstern, the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild. I'm going to become a BA shadowhunter.

The little kid took Clarissa to his parents. They said I could stay here as long as I proved that I could be a shadowhunter in my own right and not by my name. In a year I became the best shadowhunter in the country. They ranked me against Jace and I went with an alias no one except the people in the two Arizona Institute knew who I was. That all changed when the National Shadow Hunter's competition came around.

-End of FlashBack-

* * *

Aaron: Clary you ready?

Clary: Yeah! I'm just grabbing a few more things. I am the best shadowhunter in the country and soon to be the world.

Alice: Yeah yeah. You will have to go through me first.

Clary: Ok, I will draw a portal and we can get going. Everyone think of Alicante.

When they landed there were horses waiting for them at Lake Lyn. A few other shadowhunters portaled in right after them. A few of them wanted to spar with Clary, bt she declined. When they reached the demon wards, Lexi, the leader of the Phoenix Institute sent up their letter of entrance. When they reached the Penhallows' house Clary saw someone she didn't want to see in a million years. Jace Herondale. Claryt looked down at her clothes and realized that they might not recognize her. She had died her hair a darker red. She was also dressed in skin- tight black clothes. But of course Simon of all people recognized her.

Simon: Clary, you look so different. Like all BA ey shadowhuntery. You look better than Isabelle.

Then Isabelle, Alec, and Jace all came over. The moment Jace reached over to hug her, she went into attack mode. I said my seraph blade and kindjal Raziel and Ithuriel. Then thinly sliced one of his runes open. It was the one for love. They had both gotten them together. It was sort of like a promise ring for mundies. Clary had sliced hers open when she reached Phoenix. It had hurt but it was worth it. The scar was a reminder of what she had been through.

Clary: That's what you deserve for everything you've done to me. You dirty lying pig.

Jace: What the-

He was cut off by seeing Sebastian(Jonathan, good guy here not related to Clary.) come up and hug Clary making her calm down.

Clary: I'm not done with him yet.

Sebastian: Ok. Let er rip.

Clary responded by kicking Jace in the stomach and punching him in the face. When she was done Jac was in no shape to fight and Izzy, Magnus, and Simon had to pull her off Jace before she could start attacking him.

Izzy: Stop it Clary, you are hurting him he has done nothing to you.

Clary looked at Jace.

Clary: You haven't told them. Fine then I will tell them.

Jace: Clary wait.

* * *

-FlashBack-

Clary decided that she was going to visit Jace. When she arrived at the Institute, the doors opened. As soon as she opened the door she saw Jace and a mundie (non- shadowhunter for those who don't know what it is) on his bed. That was the last straw.

Clary: How could you cheat on me?! I thought we were a good couple. I thought that you would never cheat in me. Clearly I was wrong. If you think you can sweet talk your way out of this you're wrong. I done with you Jace. You are the worst thing that ever happened to me! Goodbye.

Jace: Clary wait.

But by the time she said that Clary was already drawing the portal runm. She thought of another Institute and jumped through the portal when Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace came running down the stairs. She landed at the Phoenix Institute. That's where she met her future parabati and her current boyfriend.

* * *

Magnus: That is no way to treat Clary. Wait what rune did she slice open? Your love rune nice Clary. Jace you need to stop floating. Clary was the best thing that ver happened to you and you blew it.

I walk over to my friends who just looked stunned that I would attack a shadowhunter like that. Especially Alice, because she thought he was a hunk.


End file.
